I Hate Mornings
by Demonic.Sock
Summary: Strange things happen with electricity and faulty devices. A normal 15 year old girl "enjoying" her summer finds this out the hard way as she enters a reality that is not her own. Can she stop fate from taking the one she cares about? Or will all fade?


**D-D-D-DISCAAAAAIMER: _I do not own Playstation, Sony, Nintendo, or Kingdom Hearts. I do however, own my character and this story, which I make no money from._**_  
_

* * *

**~CHAPTER START~**

I'll admit it. I'm a cheap person. If there's something I can get for free, I'll take it. I mean, I disapprove of directly stealing from someone. But if someone offers me something, then I'll be having it.

Which is what really put me in this whole situation. Here I am now. In a hospital bed. I can't do much right now. So, while my parents are away for the night, I'm left here to my thoughts. Until they up my morphine dosage. I can see the drip now, out the corner of my eye.

My entire body is stuck in this position. I won't bother with the details of that, seeing as I'll be getting back movement soon. Good news, I suppose. Of course this means my plan failed.

I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. Once I get better, I'll be going back to school. I'll be going back home too.

Back to boring, normal life. Sleeping will never been the same again. Life will never be the same.

The last half year…it's been great. I had experienced so many feeling I never had before. Now it feels like I never will again.

The memories are all I have left now. Without them, I really would have nothing.

An impatient, though relieved sigh escaped my lips as I finally pulled the shiny, flat device out of the computer disc. I pushed it back into the computer, and looked at the CD. After examining my otherwise untidy dark hair, I pushed it down in an attempt to make it neater. However, the summer sun was having negative effects on my hair. The temperature during the day was atrocious. A heat wave had struck the busy town I lived in, which had cause a lot of people to remain indoors with fans, air conditioners and icy-cold beverages.

Of course, the immense heat wasn't enough to stop crowds of people from visiting our little seaside getaway.

Hundreds of new faces flood the streets every year around this time, what with it being summer break and all.

It made it nearly impossible to do anything. Tourists were attracted and swarmed to every entertainment venue like flies to a pile of crap.

Normally it wouldn't annoy me. But I am really peeved.

See…I'm a closet video game fan. I'm into the whole role-playing game movement. Of course, it's not something I really want to advertise, even if a lot of people are like me and enjoy the same thing.

But I have no problem with going downtown and checking out the wares at the local video game store.

Usually I'd just look around, then go home and save up for what I wanted.

In this case, it was the re-release of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.

It started off as a Gameboy game, which I played, and rather enjoyed. It'd been out for a few years.

Not long after, the Playstation 2 version was made and released. However, not in this country.

Finally, after a lot of waiting, it's finally arrived.

But…by the time it had been on the shelves of my regular store, it'd been taken.

Which would've left me without it for another two months. By that time school would be back. Joy of joys.

However, I wasn't willing to give up that easily.

I was dedicated to the game. So, when I found out a method of acquiring the game without spending a cent, I dove right in.

Now I'm no hacker or programmer, but the process seemed simple enough. I understand the basics idea of copy files. As long as there's all the files there, it should work. Or, there would be no good reason for it to not work.

Judging from the instructions I had been given, this disc was perfect. Or, as perfect as a copy would be.

So I walked over to the television in the corner. It was sitting harmlessly on a shelf, with a rather aged Playstation 2 set up on the shelf below it. There was a lot of cords poking out from behind the wooden piece of furniture. The power point behind the shelf was the only one in the room, so to give life to everything I needed, a few power boards were necessary. My mother had warned me before that it wasn't a good idea to have that many things connected to the one place, but I shrugged it off.

I turned the Playstation on, along with the television. I waited a moment before putting the disc in carefully and pressing the button to retract the flimsy tray. I pressed reset.

It went dark for a moment, then the lights flickered back on. I blinked, and looked around.  
The Playstation was off. I sighed, taking the black box in my hands and kneeling over it, checking the cords in the back.

There was a sharp noise. With a small gasp, I turned myself towards the door. A sharp knock had interrupted my examination of the machine.

"Yes?" I asked with an edge. The door opened to reveal my mother.

"Dad and I are going into town. You coming?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I have some stuff to do."

Mum nodded and closed the door. Furrowing my brows, I returned to the task at hand. Both of the cords in the box were in and connected. I followed the cord and found that half of the cord was sitting out from it's duct-tape casing. I rolled my eyes and crawled towards the breakage. Lifting it up, I began to unwind the tape, exposing the brightly colored wires underneath.

The power cord wasn't exactly in the best condition. The rubber covering had peeled off, leaving the metallic skin showing. After another accident, several of the wires had been severed. I currently didn't have money to replace the cord, so I did the best job I could reconnecting the wires to keep the current flowing to the machine.

Grabbing both ends of the red wire, I prepared to make ends meet.

Something was gnawing at my mind; a voice telling me there was something I forgot.

But I didn't listen. I touched the wires.

Then it happened. A burning pain spread throughout my body, through every muscle and hair.

As my vision slowly started to fade to black, it was then I remembered.

I should have really turned the power off.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Hello there. This is my first story on . I read stories on here quite often, but thought I might publish one of my own.  
I usually do a bit of character art for my stories, which I will put links to in my profile and in whichever chapter I after drawing the picture.  
So...yeah. Enjoy. _


End file.
